The Adventures of a Clueless Muggle
by thegoodwitchofdarkmagic
Summary: After her friend kicks her out, Heather Dursley needs a new place to live. Lucky for her, a cute guy needs a new roommate, but he has a sercet.Unfortunatly for him, Heather is determine to find out what that secret is even if it kills her.
1. The Ad

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing the HP universe. I don't own it. **

* * *

Chapter One: The Ad

I'm not a morning person. Unlike the chirpy, look-good-all-day-long early risers of the human race, I'm sluggish, slow-witted, hideous, and I literally speak in a growl when I'm forced to get up before noon. Friends, family, and even telemarketers dare not call the apartment in fear of me picking up the phone and telling them off. Functioning in the morning is almost impossible for me, but this didn't keep me from noticing that something wasn't right this morning.

In a sleepy daze, I stumbled into the tiny, cramp kitchen to discover it clean. All the appliances were neatly lined up against the wall, no dishes lounged in murky water in the sink, boxes of cereals and other goodies that were last night scattered across the counters were no where in sight. I could even see my pale face and bright yellow hair in the microwave door.

I found more discouraging discoveries on the little table in the corner. The rickety table was draped with a freshly iron bubble gum pink table cloth. All my favorite breakfast foods- bacon, eggs, and crepes with strawberries and chocolate syrup - were arranged neatly around a huge vase of daisies. Even my beloved cat, G.B., was eating good today. In his polish metal bowl, fresh tuna awaited to be devour by the orange and white feline.

I felled into a wobbly chair, resting my head on the table. Ignoring the delicious food in front of me, I searched my memory for any clues that could give me an idea on what would make my best friend do this. Every time Sonya does something that would upset me, she thinks buttering me up before she drops the bad news in my lap will stop me from getting mad. Trust me when I say this, the sugar coating just makes me angrier.

So I sat there, fighting my drooping eyelids to stay open and yawning continuously, waiting for the bearer of bad news a.k.a Sonya to return from her run. Just as I was about to take a snooze in the plate of eggs, Sonya came huffing into the kitchen wearing a black sweatshirt and sweat pants. Her face was flushed from the wind and cold. My pal loves to run. She regularly runs three times a day, five miles each time. That's a hundred and five miles per week! The crazy thing about Sonya's running routine is she will drop everything to go on her daily jogs. She'll leave parties, work, classes, anything just to run. I know running is good for your heart and keeps you in great shape, but I don't think it should be your main priority for the day. Of course, this is coming from the girl who failed P.E., not because she never participated, but because she sucks at everything athletic. Also my body would try to kill me if I try to exercise. Maybe it's perfectly normal to want to run fifteen miles everyday.

"G'morning," Sonya chirped, taking a cup from the cupboard above the sink and poured herself a glass of grape juice. Humming an annoying, up-beat tune, she plopped into the chair next to me, making the tiny kitchen seem narrower. Sonya's humming transformed into whistling as she fixed herself a plate. She plucked a strawberry from her plate and popped the whole thing in her mouth. My friend, sadly for me, was a morning person.

I craned my neck so I could make eye contact with her. Sending her my infamous "you-better-talk-or-shit-is-going-to-hit-the-fan" look, I asked her, " What did you do this time?" I tried my best to look serious, but I yawned loudly and absentmindedly rubbed my eye.

Sonya looked questionably at me, playing the clueless room mate. " What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know, Sonie," I grumbled sleepily, crossing my arms against my chest. Sonya had winced at the nickname; the only time I call her "Sonie" is when I'm super happy or super pissed off. "The only time the kitchen looks this sterile is when you do something that's going to cause me to throw a tantrum. You let me pick the paint color and tile for the kitchen when you lost my two hundred and thirty dollar gold ring. There was the time you knew Danny was going to dump me for some slut, but you didn't want to be the one to tell me. You cleaned the kitchen and made a homemade three layer chocolate cake topped with the most fluffiest chocolate frosting and the biggest strawberries I have ever seen. Do you want me to keep listing."

Sonya's sweet and innocence routine crumpled leaving a very worry-looking girl staring at me. I sighed, massaging my head. I could feel a nasty headache appearing. Why couldn't Sonya just tell me?

"Sonya, we have been through a lot together. Whatever you did isn't going to end the world," I reassured her.

"You're going to hate me for this," she said in a soft voice, frown wobbling violently and her eyes bright with tears. It was strange hearing the meek voice come from such a big body. Sonya isn't fat and I'm not saying that because she's my best friend. Sonya is what I call Amazon warrior built. She was a beautiful girl with a muscular body, broad shoulders and is taller then most basketball players. But like I said, even thought she could fight a rabid grizzly bear, she was stunning. Sonya had very noticeable female curves and she wasn't bulging muscle like other women who were serious weight-lifters. Her eyes were a robin egg blue and her wild, curly hair blazed like fire down her back.

"Come on, Sonie. The longer you wait, the worst I'm going to take it," I said. Sonya slumped in her seat. "Ummm…Deansmovingin." She braced herself for my reaction.

I blinked in surprise. That was it? That was the horrible offense that was going to crush my happy, little world into pieces? Sure, it's no big secret that I HATE Dean, but getting upset about the lazy ass moving in is not worth the energy of being angry. I love Sonya like a sister. Hell, my mum and dad claim her as their second daughter. I could put up with her prick of a boyfriend if it made her happy. It's not like I can stop her anyway; Sonya owns the apartment.

"Wow, you had me worry there. From the way you were acting, I thought you killed my parents," I said, helping myself to some bacon. "So where is Dean going to sleep?"

"Errr…," Sonya began, playing with her food. "In your room."

I choked on my bacon. Sonya shot up from her chair and scrambled to my side. She smacked me on the back until I waved her away coughing. Sonya poured me a glass of water and held it out towards me. Grabbing it, I downed it. I slammed the glass down and croaked angrily, "My room? What in the hell do you mean my room? I refuse to sleep on the couch. I was here first!"

Sitting back down, Sonya went back to playing with her food. "TheonlywayDeanwould moveinisifyoumovedout."

A horrible silence filled the tiny kitchen. "Heather?" Sonya said.

"Backstabber," I hissed, raising so fast I knocked my chair over.

"Let me-"

"Save it for someone who cares," I shouted, storming out of the room. While Sonya pleaded with me to stay and talk, I slipped on my shoes and slammed the door in her face.

If you are the one to walk away from a fight, I advise not to leave wearing bright pink pajamas with cute, cuddly penguins dancing happily on the fabric, a ratty pink bathrobe and holey, grimy tennis shoes. It ruins the affect of your grand exit and while you cool off, people, including hot guys, will give you weird looks as you wonder around London.

I couldn't believe Sonya would kick me out for that arrogant, lazy, worthless loser. How could she pick him over me? If Dean was a nice, polite, handsome guy, I might have forgiven her in couple of months, but this is Dean we are talking about. He was a complete jerk.

The sidewalks were shockingly crowded for such a windy, cool day. Freezing and tried of being pushed around by people in hurry to get to work, I let my feet lead me to my other best friend, Cecile. She was sitting on the concrete steps in front of her sister's used book store, The Dozing Dragon, writing in a black notebook. Cecile was a very unique character. Like Sonya, Cecile was super tall. She was slim, had beautiful blonde hair that she hid with black hair dye, and hazel eyes. The three things I love most about my black clad friend is her "I-don't-give-a-shit" attitude, her weird sense of fashion and her ability to give advice that actually works. I sat down next to Cecile, not caring if I got something nasty on my robe or pants.

"Nice outfit, Luv," Cecile greeted me, not looking up from her notebook. "Going to a slumber party?"

"I'm really not in the mood, Cici," I grumbled.

Carefully closing the notebook, she tucked it and her pen in the mailbox. I must had had a weird expression on my face because Cecile said, "A note to the postman."

"Do I even want to know." I shook my head in wonder. To normal folk, leaving a letter for the postman was strange, but to Cecile, it was the most normal thing to do.

"He's friends with my favorite band. So I been leaving him notes to convince him to snag me free tickets to their next concert. I think I almost have him," she said, a sly smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Does he write back?" I asked.

"Just a few sentences. He can't write me a freaking love letter, Heather. He's a very busy man," she replied. "So what brings you here?"

I told her about my horrible morning, leaving no important details out. I might have changed a few things, but it wasn't a big deal. My tale needed some drama. When I finished my story, Cecile was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I snapped, angry that Cecile wasn't ready to led a crusade against Sonya.

"You guys fight over the stupidest shit. Move out and move on, luv, because your friendship with Sonya shouldn't get destroyed over an ass," she said, putting her arm around me.

"Your missing the point. She's picking him over me," I wailed.

Cecile narrowed her eyes at me. " This is grand coming from you. I can remember tons of times you stood me and Sonya up for some jerk."

"This is totally different. She's kicking me out," I grumbled.

" You were suppose to move out months ago. You been munching off the poor girl. Be thankful that Sonya put up with you for five months. If it was me, I would have kicked your ass to the curb after a month, two months if you paid me rent," Cecile said.

"I can feel our friendship grow stronger," I frowned. "Maybe I overacted, but where am I going to live?

"You could live with me," she suggested. That was nice of her, but I turned down her offer. She usually lived with her sister which wasn't a big deal. Her sister was nice and an amazing cook. The problem was Cecile was living in alley right now. She wants to film a documentary about the homeless problem in London and Cecile thinks sleeping in an alley will give her inspiration or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention when she was telling me about the project. Anyway I'm not sleeping in a dark narrow passageway where I could end up being murdered, mugged, or raped.

"How about you look in the paper to see if someone is looking for a roommate," Cecile said.

"Do people really put ads in the newspaper for roommates?" I asked in disbelief.

"All the time. Look in the paper and if you can't find someplace to live, move back in with your parents. I know they wouldn't care."

"Not an option," I scowled, getting up. "You got a newspaper?"

Nodding, Cecile went to the mail box and pulled out a crumpled newspaper. Before I could ask, Cecile said, "A bribe for the postman. Feel privilege that I'm willing to give up my chance of getting tickets so you can find shelter."

"Bye, Cecile," I said, rolling my eyes. Giving her a hug, I headed back to the apartment. I was happy to find the sidewalk almost deserted. I could get home quicker and with less glares in my direction.

Could you really find a roommate in the newspaper? It sounded kind of shady to me. Who in their right mind would live with a stranger? Your new room mate could be a thief, a serial killer, or something worst and you wouldn't know until you find yourself floating in the Thames River dead.

I opened the newspaper and flipped to the want ads. I was that desperate. I was willing to live with Jack the Ripper if it meant not ending up homeless. Scanning the page, I was shocked to find a Roommate Wanted ad. It was under the ad for Harris' Funeral Home who was looking for morticians who were able to work nights. Reading it , I was intrigued by what I read. The ad promised a huge apartment with my own bedroom and bathroom. I would have to go to an interview, but that was okay with me.

To busy reading, I ran into someone. With both of us cursing, we tumbled to the ground into a heap.

"Bloody hell," my victim grumbled, untangling himself from me. Rubbing my head, I looked up to find that the guy I just mowed over was cute. He had a lean body with a pale complexion . Silver eyes peered through shaggy bangs of light blonde hair. The guy was dressed in a nice striped polo and faded jeans.

"I'm am sooo sorry," I said, scrambling to my feet. I knew my face must be a bright red by now. I picked up my newspaper and a paperback book that must have belong to the guy. Smiling apologetic at him, I gave him back his book.

"No problem. I wasn't looking were I was going either. I was too absorbed in my book," he said, tucking the book under his arm.

"Good book?" I blurted out.

He tilted his head to the side, studying me with an amused smile on his pointed face. "It's … interesting."

I wanted to get away from this cute guy and go hide under my comforter for the rest of my life, but my mouth had other plans. "What's the name of the book?"

"_The Grapes of Wrath _by John Steinbeck," the blonde answered, making a face.

"He's not that bad for an American writer," I commented. Why can't just I shut-up?

"So you have read one of Mr. Steinbeck's works," the guy asked.

"Three of them: _The Grapes of Wrath_, _In Dubious Battle_, and _Of Mice and Men_," I listed off. "I did a huge report on him for my World Literature class."

"Must have been a fun paper to write."

"I hated it, but at least I can say that I have read some classics in my lifetime."

The blonde smiled at me and glanced at his watch. " I got to go. Classes to attend."

"Okay. Bye, "I said dumbly.

"Nice talking to you." He was gone. I stood there for a few minutes. Then I ran off, not caring who I knocked over.

**When I should be writing new chapters for my other stories, I start a new one. Review and let me know what you think, but please be kind. Happy Earth Day!**

**Till next time,**

**The Good Witch of Dark Magic**


	2. They Meet Again

**Disclaimer: See chapter one for details.**

* * *

Chapter Two: They Meet Again

The roommate wanted ad stated that I didn't have to set up an interview; I could show up anytime I wanted. So on Thursday, I skipped class and went to find the place in the ad. I knew that I shouldn't have ditched class, but this was an emergency. Finding a place to live was more important than learning about dead authors.

The address led me four streets over from Sonya's apartment to a faded and grimy brick building that looked liked it was being squeezed by it's two wider neighbors so hard that it was about to pop out from between them. The apartment building had an ugly tan door that was guarded by two massive windows. All the windows of the brick structure were cloudy. Thick black curtains hid the inside of the building ruining my chance to get a peek of what my potential new home looked like.

Before I left the apartment, I was just a little bit nervous. I was only worried about getting lost and if my future roommate would like me. Now I was starting to panic. The depressing, unkempt building made me wonder if the person who lived here was someone I should meet. Don't get me wrong. Just because someone didn't live in a beautiful, expensive home makes them bad people. It's just the building gave off some strange energy. It felt like it was trying to repel me away from it. I must be letting my imagination get the better of me.

Gathering my courage, which I didn't have much of, I knocked on the door. The hideous door must not have been shut properly because the door swung opened and crashed into the wall. Wincing at the noise and slightly embarrassed, I stepped inside and closed the door, making sure it wasn't going to fly open and scare the next person who uses it to death.

Looking around, I discovered that I had enter a cold, gray room that had an acidy smell lurking in the air. To my right, an old blue sofa and a small coffee table was covered with papers, pens, books, and coffee mugs. A flimsy deck and a wooden stool located at the back of the room, next to a white door, was also littered with papers. No personal touches like pictures, could be seen. The only redeeming quality of the room was the five wooden bookcases, each filled with books of many different sizes and colors, that were lined up against the left wall.

"Hello?" I called out. " I saw your ad in the paper and I…ummm…,"I trailed off. I really felt dumb standing here and shouting at someone who might not even be here or could not hear me.

Not knowing what to do, I strolled over to a bookshelf to get a better look at the books crammed on it's shelves. I know it's weird and kind of rude to walk into a stranger's house and admire their collection of reading material, but I couldn't help it; I didn't know what else to do.

I picked up a large, yellow volume from the top shelf of the middle bookcase and opened it. To my surprise, nothing was printed on the two pages. I thumbed through the book, revealing page after naked page. I was really curious if there were more blank books. Placing the book back, I scanned the shelves for another interesting- looking book.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Letting out a startled yelp, I spun around and came face-to-face with the cute blonde guy I crashed into three day ago. He must had remembered me because he smiled at me. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I was wearing pajamas at the time we met. He probably thought I was crazy.

Taking a deep breath, I said shyly, "Nice to see you again."

"Ditto," he agreed. "I hope I didn't scare you too badly."

"Not really," I lied.

He tilted his head slightly, sending a curtain of white hair to hide his silver eyes from me. "Would you like to sit down?" The blonde asked.

"Okay," I answered.

He ushered me over to the messy couch. He quickly cleared it off and as I sat down, he asked me if I would like something to drink. I declined; I was too anxious to drink anything without spilling it on myself. The blonde joined me, leaving a lot of space between us.

"I was very disappointed with myself for not asking for your name. It was very rude of me," he said. "Just thinking about what my mother's reaction would be if she ever found out about my offensive behavior…" He shivered.

I couldn't figure out what was the big deal was. I mean I didn't asked for his name either. It never cross my mind because what are the chances I would ever see him again.

"If I ever have the chance to meet your mom, I promise not to revel your terrible secret," I said.

He laughed. "I'll hold you to that vow. My name is Scorpius Malfoy." He held out his hand.

"Heather Dursley," I said politely, shaking his hand. "Do you live here?"

I winced when I realized what had just came out of my mouth. What a dumb question. Of course, he must live here. Why else would he be here?

"Yes, I do," he smiled warmly at me. "So what brings you here?"

"There was an ad in the newspaper about someone looking for a roommate," I told Scorpius. "Do you know who it is?"

"The person is me," he replied. At this time, I wanted to bang my head on something very hard so I could hopefully knock some sense into my brain. Maybe I should start wearing a sign that had "dumb blonde" written on it in bold letters.

"My roommate is studying in the United States for a semester, leaving me here to pay the outrageous rent for our apartment," Scorpius explained as he got up. "Would you like to see the apartment?"

"Lead the way."

He took me through the white door and down a long hallway with several doors on either side of us. I was surprise to see this many doors because the building wasn't that big. Are the apartments only made up of one room? At the end of the hallway, a flight of stairs awaited us.

When I get home , I'm taking Sonya out to eat at the most expensive restaurant I knew of for lunch. Then I'm going to take her shopping. Thanks to her, I might end up with a handsome guy as a roommate. I'll miss living with Sonya, but I think I'll be fine. When you have hope and a cute guy to admire, anything could happen.

The apartment was amazing. It had seven, spacious rooms, each one deck out in neutral colors and mix-match furniture. Expect for one room. My future room. With lavender walls, white trim, and purple carpet, the bedroom was lovely. A queen-sized bed with a purple blanket and tons of white and lavender throw pillows on top of it, a huge dresser, and a purple desk that must have been hand-painted were the only furnishings in the room, but they would be enough for me if I got to live here. The bathroom that was connected to the room was just as nice. It was decorated in emerald green, white, and gold and was fairly big.

"Do you like it?" Scorpius asked, leaning against the door.

"I love it, but I didn't expect to find such a girly room here." I was now curious if Scorpius's roommate was a girl. I really wanted to ask him, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and ruin my chance of becoming his roommate.

Scorpius laughed. "Al, my roommate, invited his sister to stay with us. As a surprise for her, we remodeled the room. It took us weeks and she didn't move in. Lily decided she didn't want to leave her parent's house just yet."

"She doesn't know what she missed," I commented, spinning around slowly so I could admire the bedroom again. " This room is better than the room I had as a child."

"Now your over-doing it with the flattering. When you move in, you can change the room if you want," Scorpius told me.

"Move in? You mean…"

"Yup. You can move in if you like."

Squealing in joy, I hugged him. I must of startled him badly because he stumbled backward and felled over, taking me with him.

"Oops! Sorry about that," I said blushing as I scrambled to my feet.

"No problem," He said, getting up. "And I'll take that as a "yes". Do you have any questions for me?"

"Do you like animals? I have a cat and he ain't going anywhere," I said.

"Yes, I do. Al left his dog, Bill, here. Speaking of Bill, I wonder where he is? He usually the first one at the door to greet people. He really likes people."

"And cats?" I inquired.

"And cats," He said laughing. "Can your cat get along with dogs?"

"As long Bill keeps his paws to himself, G.B. can tolerate him," I answered.

"Good. Any other concerns?" I shook my head. "Excellent. When can you move in?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**Author works for reviews. So please be kind and review.**


	3. The Red Head Who Revealed Too Much

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Red Head Who Revealed Too Much

"What are you doing?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes into slits at Cecile. She had dumped a box of books onto my new desk. Some of them missed the desktop and rain down upon G.B. who was lounging sleepily on the desk chair. The falling books sent any tiredness that had my poor kitty in its grasp fleeing. With a loud, furious hiss, G.B. leaped off the chair, sending it crashing to the floor, and dashed under the bed to protect himself from more falling objects.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding very apologetic at all. She went back to work, opening up more containers and dumping them all over my room.

Taking a deep breath so I wouldn't strangle my friend, I reminded myself that Cecile was being helpful in her own way. I knew that Cecile was better at making messes then being useful, but I still asked her to help me. So I'm just going have to put up with her "unique" unpacking skills. Releasing the air in a silent sigh, I kneeled down to clean the havoc Cecile had caused.

"Where do you want them?"

Turning towards the doorway, what I found made me gasp in wonder. Sonya had enter the room, holding three large, heavy boxes in her arms. I could see that the muscles in her arms were bulging. However, Sonya didn't seem to notice the weight. She was just standing there patiently, waiting for me to give her a command.

"Anywhere you like," I said worriedly. Getting up, I went over to my giant former roommate. "Do you need help? Each box has to weigh at least twenty pounds."

"I got it," Sonya said cheerfully, no sigh of fatigue in her voice. Sonya carefully placed the stack against the end of the bed.

Seeing that Cecile was eyeing the boxes with interest, I said, "Don't even think about it."

Wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, Sonya said, "That's all of the boxes."

"Thank God," Cecile said, letting herself fall backwards onto my bed. Some of the pillows toppled off and joined G.B. under the bed. I sighed in frustration. By the time Cecile left, my beautiful room was going to end up in shambles.

" Don't get too comfortable. We still have finish unpacking everything," I reminded them, retrieving the pillows and placing them nicely on the bed.

"Correction, luv. You're going to unpack. Me and Sonya are going home to catch up on the sleep we miss because YOU pull us out of our cozy beds to help YOU move," Cecile said.

It was hard not to look guilty, but somehow I manage to keep my glare from faltering. Maybe I should had waited to ten to barge into my best friends' homes to force them to help me. But can you blame me for wanting to be settled in by lunch. Who wants to spend the whole day unpacking, sorting, and arranging? Nobody.

At six a.m. I had assembled my moving crew and I'm glad I choose the crack of dawn to do it. By the time Sonya and Cecile joined the living, aided me in the search for all my stuff that was scattered throughout the apartment, throw everything into boxes and plastic containers, catch G.B., put the angry cat into his carrier, and load everything into Sonya's car, it was half past eight.

"Come on. How am I going to empty out a zillion boxes by myself," I whined, crossing my arms against my chest sulkily.

"It's only twenty boxes, you goof," Cecile informed me, throwing a white pillow at me. To my surprise, I caught it. Usually, I miss the flying object, allowing it to hit me in the head. I grinned cheekily at Cecile. Sticking her tongue out at me, she flipped me off. An amused Sonya sat down on my desk to watch us.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting the box in the kitchen which makes it twenty-one," I retorted, hurling the pillow back at Cecile. It flew past her out stretched fingers and hit her in the face. "Score!" I shouted.

"For that we're definitely not helping you. Let's go, Sonya," Cecile said, rolling the bed. She hit me with the pillow on her way out.

"She's sooooo childish," I said.

"True, but you got to love her," Sonya said.

Staring around at the destruction made by Cecile, I absentmindedly began to pull at a strand of yellow hair that had escaped from my pony tail. I always play with my hair when I'm upset or nervous. My wish of being down before noon wasn't going to be granted. I'll be lucky if I finish before midnight. Note to self: never ask Cecile to help me if the activity involves cleaning.

"Heather?"

"Hmmm?" I faced my friend.

"I just wanted to say-" She stopped what she was about to say when I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, Sonie," I smiled.

I knew Sonya was going to finally give me a spoken apology and I didn't want her to. Not because I haven't forgiven her. I forgave her the day after she drop my eviction in my lap. I didn't want it because Sonya had suffer enough. Hurting me had hurt her. I knew Sonya was sorry; there was no need to force her say those two words to prove that she was my best friend.

Sonya's face lit up with happiness, her eyes sparkling with joy. She pulled me into a hug, knocking the air at of my lungs.

"I'll be over tomorrow to help you finish unpacking," she smiled, releasing me.

"Don't worry about it. I plan on having everything unpack and in their proper place by noon," I said.

Sonya eyed me skeptically. "What's that look for?" I asked

"You're a champion procrastinator. I would be shock if you empty out one box," Sonya said, placing her hands on her hips. "Beside I want to meet your roommate. Where is he anyway?"

I swallowed back a groan. I should have known Sonya was going to be overprotected of me. I mean, she wasn't happy when she found out that my new roommate was guy. It also didn't help when I told her about the interview. She was upset to find out I didn't ask more questions. Sonya was sure that Scorpius was going to take advantage of me or something equally horrible. I should be thankful thought. At least I just have Sonya on my ass about Scorpius; it would be complete torture if I had both Sonya and Cecile against my roommate.

"He left me a note on the door saying that he had some errands to do," I said.

"I'll be over at eight," she said firmly.

"Okay. I'll see you," I sighed. "Make sure you get my pillow back from Cecile."

"Got it."

Left alone, I look around my room again. I became overwhelmed by the items and unopened boxes scattered all over the room . It was going to take forever to unpack everything and to clean up. I decided to start with the kitchen because only one box awaited for me. It shouldn't take me more than five minutes to get everything situated.

My new rectangular kitchen was very long as it was wide. If I wanted I could have a party in it and still be able to cook without running into people. The room was painted a cheerful earthy green and a glossy cherry wood floor complimented the walls well. A tiny gas stove and a giant refrigerator that was probably from the sixties sandwiched cherry wood counters. Cupboards hung over the gray marble counter tops. A round wood table that could seat at least ten was a lit by the sunshine coming from a small window above it.

The box was next to the stove. I opened the box and removed my cow cookie jar and put it right by the fridge. Next came plates and cups that got stashed away in the cupboards. The last things that were took out of the box was G.B.'s food dishes and food. As I placed the two bowls on the floor, the feline slinked into the kitchen and over to the food dishes. He sniffed at them and finding them empty, he peered up at me with large, sad eyes.

"Alright. Give me I second," I said. I picked up his water bowl and turned towards the sink that was located between the stove and the fridge. I was half way across the room when something black and white caught my eye.

Sitting in the archway was the cutest little dog I had ever seen. It had white fur speckled with large black spots. Two black ears were folded over themselves and it had a small nub for a tail . Call me crazy, but it seemed like the dog's chocolate-colored eyes watched me with suspicion.

"You must be Bill. You're such a cute, little doggie," I cooed.

The dog let out a growl as it got up.

I gulped in fear. "Nice doggie," I said.

The dog charged at me. Screaming, I threw the bowl at the dog and scrambled for the counter. I climbed onto the counter and stood up. The little beast stood below me growling, eyes never glancing away from me.

"Shoo," I said. The dog's growls became thunderous. Crouching with his butt in the air, the dog leaped at me. I shriek, pressing myself against the wall. I couldn't believe a little dog could have me shaking in fear.

I didn't know what I was going to do. If the monster dog didn't get bored with me and leave, I was going to be on this counter for a very long time. There was no phone near me so I call for help and didn't want to shout for help because I didn't want any strangers to help me. I don't have a lot of pride so I didn't need strangers to see how much of a coward I was. I prayed Scorpius would come home soon to save me from the dog and so I could slap him across his face. Bill sure loves people. Ha!

Suddenly, G.B. slammed into the dog, knocking Bill over. Yelping, Bill ran out of the kitchen with G.B. right on his tail. Climbing carefully off the counter, I retrieve G.B. water dish and went to the sink to fill it. Then I open a can of tuna and dumped it in his food bowl. Next time I went to the store, I'm picking up a steak for G.B.

Making sure that no manic spotted dogs were lurking in the shadows, I walked down the hallway. As I enter the living room, someone knocked on the door. I let out a yelp. Embarrassed that I was freaking out over a knock, I opened the door.

The girl waiting on the landing was beautiful. She was about my height, slim, and had the most prefect skin that every woman would kill for. She also had the most interesting outfit on. Her tan pants legs were rolled up to her knees, showing off blue high top converse sneakers. A blue and white striped tie was holding her pants in place. For a top, she was wearing a baggy blue and black shirt and under that was a long-sleeved white dress shirt. Fingerless gray wool gloves and matching hat finish the outfit. Under her cap was long, silky red hair.

"Hi, Scorpious! Could I borrow your cal-" The freckled face beauty realized she wasn't talking to Scorpious, but to a tinny, skinny blonde stranger. Her brown eyes widen in surprise and color rushed to her cheeks, making them the same color of her hair.

"Who in the hell are you," she gasped.

"Heather," I replied.

Seeing the blank expression on her face, I added," Scorpius's new roommate."

"Roommate?!" she shrieked in, what I believed to be, delight. Clasping her hands together and holding back giggles, the red head said, "He didn't tell us that he was getting a roommate, not to mention a girl roommate."

" Can I do anything for you?" I asked nervously, hand on the door just incase I have to close the door in the hurry.

The strange girl must had realized that her behavior was making me uncomfortable because she straighten up and became very serious-like. "Sorry about that. I just got a little excited that Scorpius got himself a girlfriend."

I blushed. "I'm not his girlfriend. Just roommates."

"Really?" The red head said, disappointed thick in her voice. Her shoulders slumped a little and a frown appeared on her face. "Damn. I thought he finally got over Rosie. Anyway, is Scorpius home?"

"Just got home," a familiar voice said behind the stranger. Unknown to us, Scorpius had joined us. He had an annoyed expression on his face which was probably caused by the girl. "What are you doing here, Lily?"

"Just came to see if a could borrow a cald-"

"A calliope?" He finished for her.

She gave him a weird look. "No, silly. I need a -"

"A cup," he said, giving her a weird look. She stood there, staring at him, puzzled. I was too. What was going on?

The confusion on Lily's face disappeared and was replaced with a emotion I couldn't place. It was a mixture was shock, horror, and suspicion. "Where did she go to school?" Lily asked.

"A nice, _normal_ private school for girls," he told her.

"Oh shit," Lily gasped in horror.

Had you ever been in a conversation with a group of people and knew they were hiding something from you, but you couldn't figure out what it was? I knew Lily's question meant something more then what it would appeared to be. It revealed something very important to her that other wouldn't be able to figure out if they weren't in on the secret . Something was going on and I wanted to know what it was.

"What's wrong with a private school," I asked defensively.

"Nothing!" She squeaked. I could see in the corner of my eye, Scorpius hitting his forehead with his hand .

"Well, I got to go. I still have to find a cald-I mean calliope for mum. Bye, Scorpius. Nice to meet you, Heather!" Lily's said. Giving a small wave, she ran down the stairs.

Scorpius and I stood there looking at each. I was the one who broke the silence. "That was Al's sister, right?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "I hope she didn't say anything that offended you."

"Not really. What was up with the school thing? She acted like you just told her I was a mass murderer."

"Nothing. Don't worry about," Scorpius said a little too quickly, not looking me in the eye. "How about I make dinner?"

He disappeared inside. Standing there, I made a promise to myself. Scorpius wasn't telling me something so that meant only one thing. I was going to find out what he's hiding from me even if it kills me.

* * *

**I would like to thank Capharnaum for reviewing. It nice to hear what other people think. Please review and let me know what you thought. **

**Till next time,**

**The Good Witch of Dark Magic**


End file.
